


Opportunity

by accio_chris



Series: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge [15]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris
Summary: He signalled to his partner, still hiding in the room, to join him. It was their chance.





	

Just few more seconds and the hallway wouldl be empty.

He peaked from behind the table's leg where he was hiding. He could see the guard's back from here.

One, two, three... The guard's head disappeared when they came down the stairs.

Perfect.

He signalled to his partner, still hiding in the room, to join him. It was their chance. They could be free in the matters of minutes. He could feel another body pressed onto his, and automatically felt safer. Together they could do this.

He took his partner's hand and glared at him from behind his mask, to suppress his giggles. With a little nod from him, they stepped closer to the stairs.

They managed to come down half the stairs, when suddenly another guard stood at the bottom.

They lost the only opportunity to break free.

"Oh, Blaine! And Kurt!" the guard smiled. "I was just coming to tell you dinner is ready. Wash your hands and come to the kitchen." John Anderson said, ruffing his son's hair.

"Dad!" Blaine groaned, patting his head in defence. "Why are you such a buzz kill? And our names are Nightbird and Porcelain!"

"Hey, don't worry" Kurt reassured his friend, when Mr. Anderson walked back to the kitchen, laughing. "We'll try to sneak out when they're already asleep. We could go watch the stars. Or paint Cooper's bike again."


End file.
